1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of speech recognition, and in particular, to a method for updating an original speaker's speech file when misrecognitions of speech are corrected by other persons or on other computers.
2. Description of Related Art
Users need to correct the misrecognition errors made by speech recognition engines in speech applications in order to improve recognition in subsequent speech recognition sessions. If words are not in the speech vocabulary, the user must add them to the system's vocabulary and provide a pronunciation for the words. The pronunciation of each word is stored as a baseform. Through the correction of the document using the speech system's correction facility, the system improves its recognition with each use.
One feature of some speech applications is allowing the user to defer speech correction until a later time. Deferring the correction until later allows someone other than the person who dictated the text to correct the text.
Others can correct the document on another computer system, but they cannot update the original speaker's speech files. The original speaker can correct the document on another computer system having the same speech application, for example one at home rather than in the office, or vice versa, but this also cannot correct the original speaker's speech files. In either case, the original user's speech recognition engine is not improved by the correction process, which is critical for long term success in use of a speech recognition application. Ideally, the user wants to keep all speech systems synchronized with one another, as well as allow others to update their speech systems. Accordingly, a long felt need exists for a method to update an original speaker's speech file when correction is undertaken by another person or when correction takes place on another computer system, by the original speaker or by another person.